


on her knees

by mm8



Series: MMoM [55]
Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, F/M, Infidelity, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, genprompt_bingo, minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Brandy, m'dear? I dare say you've earned it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	on her knees

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of the 2016 round of mmom. Written for 'evening' for genprompt-bingo. I've been re-watching the original Dark Shadows from the beginning and holy shit does the show allude to Roger/Vicki! It's a love/hate relationship… but _WOW_!

Miss. Winters kneeled below him, her hands behind her back. She was so vulnerable. Her big, innocent brown eyes gazing up at him. Her long hair was pulled back in a yellow bow. It made her look more like a schoolgirl than a governess. Her short plaid skirt and knitted sweater only completed the look.

Roger groaned as he pumped his cock faster. Damnit, why did she have to be so alluring? He never meant to grow to have feelings for her. He had not intended to get involved with anyone after he married Laura, even if their nuptials were nothing but a sham. Yet this… this _girl_ \--

He could feel a tightness in his gut and he knew he was near his completion. He squared his legs and aimed the bulbous head of his dick at Victoria's face. She was gazing up at him, expectedly. Her eyes blown wide. 

The heavy sound of the front door opening and closing, stilled Roger's movements. His eyes darted to the locked doors to the drawing room. Usually when people came to call they checked the drawing room first. And if he was discovered, cock in hand with his son's governess at his feet. Well, it didn't take a dimwit to know that even he would have a rather difficult time explaining himself out of that one. And it could be almost anyone out there. It was early evening, Carolyn could be coming back from a date or Mrs. Johnson could be back from her grocery shopping, or--

Roger woefully removed his hand from his aching member. "Vicki, I best think--"

He gasped, gripping the back of the ugly old sofa. " _Vicki_ ," whispered softly as his cock was engulfed by the wet heat of the governess' mouth. It only took a couple swipes of Victoria's tongue and he was undone, shooting his load down his throat. The sight of Miss. Winters eagerly swallowing every drop, completely blissed out, made him wish that he was a younger man and that he could bend her over and take her now. 

The intruder's footsteps retreated up the main staircase. 

Roger let out a low chuckle as he tucked himself back into his trousers. "Brandy, m'dear? I dare say you've earned it."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
